


Conspiracy

by mastermeg_0228 (meglw0228)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/mastermeg_0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacen and Ben go on vacation to a planet called Olander. Where Kyp and Jaina and a few apprentices happen to be. Jacen decides to play matchmaker and convinces his sister to play a game of 'I Never'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracy

**Author's Note:**

> -I wrote this for the Speedwriters Challenge. The challenge was to have Jacen and Ben on vacation on a planet of your creation. I decided to have a little fun with this!  
> -Ben is a teenager, but no exact age, same for everyone else. (And yes that means the minor's are drinking, it's fiction, if you're a minor, please don't drink!)  
> -AU, Dark Nest never happened
> 
>  **Timerame:** post-New Jedi Order Series

“What are we doing, Jacen?” asked Ben. They were walking along a path to a cabin but Ben had no idea why they were on this planet or what they were doing here. They had landed just over one hour ago on Olander a planet in the outer rim that was very desolate.

“We’re looking for my sister and Kyp. I know they’re here and I thought we could have a little fun with them. Anyway this is our vacation, try and loosen up a little Ben.”

“I am Master, but if this is our vacation I don’t see why we can’t be doing something fun. I could think of a few fun things I could be doing with Myri right about now,” Ben muttered.

Jacen looked over at his cousin and apprentice and raised his brow, “Well why don’t you stretch out with your senses and tell me who’s in the cabin to our left?”

Ben stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes tightly. Jacen could feel him probe the cabin for life presences and also felt his shock when he figured out who it was. “But they’re supposed to be on Ossus.”

Jacen shrugged and continued walking toward the cabin. Suddenly the door opened and a small woman stepped out and threw herself in Ben’s arms.

“I had a feeling you were here and then I opened the door and see you. What are you doing here?” Myri Antilles let go of Ben but continued to hold his hand as they walked up the porch steps.

“I could ask you the same question. But you’ll have to ask Jacen for our answer. He just told me we were going on vacation and then hauled me off in his ship. I’m so happy you’re here though.”

“Well I can only imagine why Jacen would be here. There might be a certain special someone inside that he might want to see...” Myri let her sentence trail off and looked at Jacen.

Jacen looked innocently forward and continued to the living room where he saw the most beautiful person in the galaxy. Jysella Horn was sitting on the couch relaxing and didn’t bother to look up as they entered. “Hello Ben, Jacen. What brings you out here?”

“Well your Master actually. You wouldn’t happen to know where she is would you?” Jacen asked while discreetly scanning Jysella’s body. She was wearing a very skimpy shirt and shorts and it took all of Jacen’s will power not to throw himself on her to cover her up from Ben’s prying eyes.

Jysella finally looked up at him with a curious expression on her face, as though she had read his thoughts. “She’s over in the cabin next to us, but if you found us I guess you already knew that. So, what are you looking for your sister for?”

“Oh I heard that she might have some feelings for another certain Jedi Master who also happens to be with her at the moment.” Jacen looked casually around the room and spotted Myri and Ben sitting in a corner making out. Jacen raised his brow and looked to Jysella again, “How bout we go somewhere a little less crowded?”

Jysella grabbed his hand and led him to her bedroom. As soon as they entered Jacen shut the door and turned to find Jysella walking enticingly towards him. “I’m really happy to see you here. We never get any time alone anymore, not with my father around.” Jysella wrapped her arms around his neck and parted her lips slightly. Jacen lowered his head to  
within inches of her mouth and whispered, “Good thing you told me where you were going before entering hyperspace.” He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her desperately, never wanting to let her go.

~;~;~;

That night the four friends made dinner together, nerf steak and a local vegetable. When they finally sat down to eat, Jysella was the first to speak. “So what torture did you have in mind for the Jedi Masters?”

“I would never torture my sister,” Jacen answered in an indignant tone. “I happen to be a nice guy. A nice guy who thinks that Jaina has secluded herself from men for far too long. And she needs to realize where her heart belongs. Who would like to help me?”

“Oh I’m all for it. I’m tired of the constant bickering between the two,” Myri stated. “It’s obvious that the two love each other.”

“Oh what the heck we’ll all help. I have nothing better to do for the next four days,” Ben said.

~;~;~;

The next day Jacen went next door to the other cabin to speak with Jaina.

As soon as he reached the path outside the cabin he heard the shouting and couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face. It sounded as though they were fighting about lesson plans for some classes they were teaching. When he knocked on the front door the shouting abruptly stopped and Kyp wrenched open the door.

“Jacen, what do you want?

“I need to talk to my sister for a few moments, please.”

Kyp looked toward Jaina then spun back around and answered Kyp as he grabbed a light jacket, “Fine, but I’m warning you she’s the most stubborn person you’ll ever meet.”

Kyp walked out and headed for the other cabin. Jacen turned and smiled at his sister. “Hey sis, you already piss Durron off. You’ve only been here for a day.”

“What do you want Jacen?”

“Well I was hoping you’d come over to Myri and Jysella’s cabin today for a little game.”

“I don’t know. I’m not sure that would be a good idea with Kyp there too.” Jaina looked hesitantly toward her brother. “I don’t want to fight in front of our friends, it might ruin the vacation.”

“I assure you Jaina, it won’t ruin our vacation. Please come.”

“Alright, but keep Kyp as far away from me as possible.”

“Good, I’ll see you around 1400 hours.”

Jacen left and hoped that Myri and Ben had been able to convince Kyp to stay.

~;~;~;

“So what game are we playing?” Kyp asked as he sat down at the circular table.

“It’s a new game that I heard about from one of the younger apprentices,” Jacen stated. “I believe they called it ‘I never’. The way I understood it is someone makes a statement like ‘I never drank Corellian Ale’. If you’ve done this then you have to drink a shot. If you haven’t then you sit there and look pretty.”

“Everyone understand?” When he received nods from everyone he added, “And a Jedi knows if you’re lying, so don’t lie.”

Jacen handed around a bottle of everyone’s favorite alcohol and glasses. “So who wants to start?”

“I will,” volunteered Myri. “I never kissed a stranger.” Both Jysella and Kyp drank a shot. Myri looked over at her friend, “Who did you kiss that was a stranger?”

“Jacen. At the time I didn’t know him, I just wanted to kiss him, so I did.”

“Alright Jaina you're next, we’ll go around in a circle.”

“I never blew up a planet.”

“Low blow Jaina.” Kyp took a swig, forgetting the glass entirely.

“Okay Jacen it’s your turn.”

“I never dated someone I didn’t love.”

Jysella blushed but took a drink, along with everyone else.

Jysella went next, “I never crashed my X-wing.”

Everyone except Jacen took a drink.

“I never dated someone for revenge,” Kyp stated.

Jaina was the only one to take a drink.

It was Ben’s turn and Jacen nodded imperceptibly at him. “I never hid my feelings from the person I love.”

Both Kyp and Jaina drank a shot.

“Okay I guess it’s back to me,” Myri stated. “I never had sex with someone I didn’t care about.” Only Kyp drank.

“I never lied to someone I care about.” Kyp, Ben, and Myri all took a drink.

“I never drank enough to forget a mistake.” Jaina, Kyp, and Myri drank.

“I never cried over a guy.” Myri and Jaina both took a drink.

“I never insulted someone I loved intentionally.” Jaina was the only one to drink.

“I never loved Kyp Durron.” "Thanks Ben, I get a reprieve,” stated Kyp. He looked around the table to see if anyone would drink. Jaina looked nervously around the table and then picked up her bottle and took a swig. When she set it back down she kept her eyes on the table. Myri was next.

“I never loved Jaina Solo.” Jaina’s head jerked up and looked at Myri angrily. Just as Kyp was raising his bottle Jaina’s eyes met his. Kyp took a long draw then set the bottle back down, now half empty. Suddenly Jaina stood and moved toward the door, walking a little unevenly. She pushed the door open and ran out into the chilly night air.

“Jaina wait.” Kyp had followed her out of the cabin. When he caught up to her he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him.

“What do you want, Kyp? You want to hear me say it, fine, I love you.” Jaina felt the tears falling down her cheeks and couldn’t help but feel ashamed.

Kyp gently stroked her cheek with his finger. “No, Jay, I want to know why you never told me.”

“Kyp…I didn’t know how you felt. I was scared, and still am.”

“Jaina, I love you, and no matter what happens that won’t change. There’s nothing to be scared of.” Kyp leaned down and gently kissed her cheek. When she didn’t pull away Kyp looked into her eyes, silently seeking permission. Kyp leaned forward slowly and captured her lips in a kiss. After a few minutes Jaina slowly pulled away.

“I’m sorry, Kyp.”

“Love means not having to say your sorry, Goddess.” Jaina smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

~;~;~;

Jacen, Jysella, Ben, and Myri watched from inside the cabin as Kyp and Jaina kissed. “Well that was a nice vacation,” said Jacen. “What shall we do next year?”

~;~;~;~;~;

 


End file.
